


Mon Petit

by coffinofachimera



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mile High Club, Riding, Sex Tapes, Smut, Sub Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffinofachimera/pseuds/coffinofachimera
Summary: Harry wears the 'Mon Petit' sweater while Louis records them on their private plane.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 435





	Mon Petit

"I wanna keep it on."

"Won't you get messy, love?"

"I don't care. I look cute."

Louis had to smile at Harry's mousy whining. The baby voice. "You're an idiot."

"Makes me more recognizable, don't you think?" Harry plays with one of the yarn strings hanging from his sweater, watching Louis slide off his underwear for him. So gentle, off from around his ankle before dropping his leg. Naked from the bottom half while so warm and cozy on the top was a new sensation. Half erotic and half comforting— such suitable duality. 

Louis's opted for the usual, his hoodie and sweatpants sitting elsewhere on the floor of the private plane. He stands up from where he was crouched by Harry's feet and towers over him, Harry sitting comfortably on the couch as he now looks up at him."So you're feeling kinky, eh?"

"We're gonna fuck on the plane while you record me— it's already kinky."

Louis laughs, coincidentally holding his phone and swiping open the camera app. 

Nothing they haven't done before. It's a long trip and everyone always leaves them to be alone together without disruption; hotels, backstage, private planes. For two lovers insufferably into each other, time alone leads them down a road to deviancy with remarkable momentum. And this plane has a little beige sofa they couldn't resist. It was Louis's idea this time, always one for voyeurism and the thrill of having sex tapes at risk of leaking. Years of them. At least, it seems likely to leak in their fantasy. The recordings of their sexual endeavors together are locked with the best methods of protection money can buy. All for a worthy cause— busting a nut at a playback of their dirty affairs. Several times a day. It's a lengthy archive.

Harry has his own input this time, and a usual one at that. Getting fucked in the outfit he'll wear for an appearance set to be broadcast to millions across the globe— quite a kink. He wants to be taped twice it seems. Once in character, another debauched and covered in cum. It's a particularly wholesome outfit today.

"What's 'mon petit', anyway?"

The words knitted into Harry's pastel blue grandma sweater featuring a yellow baby chick emerging from its egg. He looks down, tracing over the words with his left hand while the right plays lightly with his cock. "It's French for 'my little one'." And he's very pleased to say so. When he looks up at Louis, he can tell he's recording right away. Blue eyes narrow and fused to his phone screen, lense devotedly pointed down to Harry's face. 

Harry sits forward, wanting to tilt his head more to look up at the camera. But most importantly, to be closer to Louis. To be face level with the half-hard cock Louis strokes in his fist. And Louis asks him, "So 'mon petit'— is that you?"

The plane hums on, their words quiet in the prologue. "Depends," Harry murmurs, looking up at the phone Louis records him from.

"On what?"

"Who's little one I am."

"Hm. Wonder who, then."

He pouts, his gaze moving to Louis's eyes. Direct message. 

Louis gives him a glance and smirks before watching him through the screen again. Just wanted to get that pout on film. "Of course you're me little one. Look at you." 

Harry smiles. Louis wanted that on the video, too.

"Prettiest little baby I ever seen." 

With a dress shirt under his fluffy sweater he looks twice his size, already so bodied and broad from an impressive fitness regimen. Face rose petal pretty. Cheekbones sculpted and jaw sharpened wide, skin dusted with stubble on his lip and chin. 26 is a good look on him. Lovely, soft, delicate as he grows. 

And always the tiniest boy.

Harry's still looking at Louis's face. He can never help it with such a gorgeous lover. Arousal is rushing to his cheeks, jerking off a bit faster. And Harry loves the look. "I'm only yours."

"Why don't you say that to the camera, baby?"

So he does. "I'm your little one."

"Who's baby?"

Softly, "Your baby."

"Hm." And Louis's always one to tease. "You're already hard, aren't you?"

Harry hadn't noticed, and it gives him goosebumps to see Louis's moved down the phone to get a shot. He's stiff and leaking precum already. And he moves his hips a little, just to make it bob up and down.

Louis has to adjust his grip on his phone with his palm getting sweaty. Breathing just a bit harder through his nose. He gets a look at Harry off camera and immediately moves his phone for a head shot. Looking at his phone again, leaning back a bit, mesmerized by the way Harry looks in the video. Small, helpless. "What's got you so turned on, baby?" 

Phone in his face, Harry tells the lense. "I want you."

Louis's cock is starting to sound wet as he strokes it. He takes a step forward and pulls the phone up, wanting his cock in the shot. "Want me to take care of you, mon petit?"

Harry nods.

"Fuck." Louis grits his teeth. "Make me wanna just spoil you." And he just jacks off to him. "Can't say no to a face like that."

Harry widens his eyes just a bit, pink lips pouty. "Can I have your cock? Please?"

"Of course, baby."

He smiles. But looking ahead at Louis's erection, Harry doesn't grab hold of it. He keeps both his hands on the edge of the couch and waits for Louis to make his move.

"Open up."

And he gets fed, moaning as he swallows Louis's cock. Harry moves his head back and forth slow, tilting it when he gets to the tip as he leaves kisses for the phone's camera to see. Licking up along the length as Louis holds it steady for him. Doesn't thrust like he usually does, though. Harry asked nicely, so Louis lets him decide on his pace. He's slow this time. Nuzzling, whimpering as he looks up.

"Fuck yeah…"

He sticks out his tongue so Louis can slap his dick on it, then sucks it back into his mouth down to the base. Deepthroating always gets him going. He tried to hold back for the sake of gentleness, but his toes are starting to curl into the carpet as he begins to lose composure. 

When Harry's eyes fall closed, Louis tells him, "Eyes on me, sweetheart." Smiling when he sees Harry's glassy eyes on video again, cock in his mouth. "That's a good boy… So good for me, baby…"

Harry rubs his hands up and down his strong thighs as he sucks Louis off, his erection throbbing in neglect between his legs.

"Love seeing those gorgeous green eyes."

They always look so much bigger on camera. Louis lowers his phone so they're even bigger, closeup as Harry keeps his eyes on the lense. Bats his lashes without even trying. He hums with cheeks hollow as he rocks his head back and forth. Going slow, making sure his lips look extra pouty as he suckles on the head. Close-up shots turn Louis on like nothing else when he's jerking off to their videos. Harry's got the kind of face that turns dolly under a tilted camera, and the sound of his slurping and swallowing is delightful on headphones when Louis blasts the volume up. The camera loves Harry almost much as much as he loves putting on a show. And Louis's got himself a little superstar.

He pulls the phone back again so he can get an above shot of Harry kissing the base of his cock. He takes the opportunity to slap the length of it across Harry's rosy cheek. But Harry's quickly greedy again, and he's back to swallowing Louis's cock in his mouth. The lack of attention to his own dick is starting to get to him, brow furrowed and noises getting whiny. Eyes falling closed. Louis lets him get away with it. His manicured fingers start rubbing along the insides of his thighs, inches away from his balls. Palming the hairy flesh, squeezing it as he starts rocking his hips.

"Starting to look needy there, baby."

Harry whimpers and opens his eyes. He can see that Louis's looking at him now and not the screen. Hand down in his curls petting lovingly, softly. Louis lowers the camera down to Harry's erection to have a nice shot. Loveliest cock. Fat and long and always so pink, deep color and wet from the slick running down to his balls. 

"Is this what's getting you so desperate?"

Harry whimpers with eyebrows curved up, thrusting his hips as Louis puts the camera on his face.

"Talk to the camera, baby." And Louis pulls his hips back, thrusting forward until his cock sits along Harry's cheekbone. Harry isn't too pleased, whining into the camera at the loss of all stimulation. Panting, green eyes hazy, lips flushed. Louis tilts his head to have a look at him. "Tell me what you want."

"Wanna get fucked," Harry breathes, leaving a kiss along the ridged side of Louis's cock. Mewling as Louis slaps it against his cheek. "Want your cock in my ass." Arching his back now. Tells the camera, "Want your cum all over my sweater." 

Louis groans at Harry's delightful script, loving the outcome of his question. Didn't expect that one. 

His phone's screen locks black with the push of a button. And he's face to face with Harry to share with him a grin. And then a kiss. A long, long kiss.

"Wanna ride my dick?"

"Fuck yes."

Louis finds the couch more cold on his bare ass than Harry does. Of course he complains once he has a seat. The firmness bothers him, too.

"Won't I be too heavy, then? Don't wanna make you uncomfortable, honey. I can just bend over."

"No, it's fine. You always look so lovely riding me."

"Plus you can see my sweater! Make sure there's, like… good shots."

It is _very_ uncomfortable with Harry's weight on his lap. But Louis isn't about to care, much less complain. Not when he's turning on his phone's camera again and giving Harry what he wants.

Louis remembers when Harry first opened the box his stylist sent him over, and his delighted squeal when he pulled out the sweater he's clad in now. Cute and fluffy with a baby chick— Harry was in love. He's fond of sweaters and cardigans as of late, and when Gucci saw him in Marc Jacob's cartoon sweaters they felt it their duty to win him back. Alessandro's practically spoiling him at this point. And Harry's needs have been successfully attended to with this dreamy little sweater they plucked from their fall collection. Very pleased indeed.

Now it's Louis's turn to please him with some very good shots of that adorable sweater, phone in hand while Harry busies himself with stretching his hole and slicking Louis's cock up with lube. Louis traces his fingers over the stitchings of that fluffy baby blue, leaning back on the couch so he can get Harry's whole torso in the frame. Was the baby chicklet 'mon petit'? Louis would make a joke about it if he were in the right state of mind. Right now he's just a cameraman desperate to fuck. 

His eyes are glassy, pupils blown until the blue is just a ring. It's remarkable he's able to hold focus at all with his cock in Harry's hand, the slit rubbing back and forth across his stretched, wet hole. Harry's rolling his hips on him, his cock dragging along Louis's belly. Such a great angle.

But an even better one is Harry holding himself upright for the camera as his hands rub up and down his clothed chest— and at last, his hand on his own cock. "Can't wait for you to fuck me," he moans.

Louis doesn't even look at his phone from where he's pointing it at Harry. "You nice and ready for me, baby?"

The way he tugs at his cock looks eager enough. And Harry just breathes deep and slow, feeling his own body as Louis's dick slides up and down the crack of his fat ass. "I want you so bad…" Left hand reaching under his sweater, lifting it, showing off his tattooed body for Louis to watch on screen. 

"Show me, baby. Show the camera."

And Harry's reaching his hand behind him. Ass perked up, cock lining up with his hole. 

And then he sinks down in one stroke, Louis's cock buried snug inside him. Harry's perfect, eyes never leaving the phone's camera lense with plush lips parted, face flushed. Louis's eyes roll back in his head at how swift it all was. They share a smile over it, Harry giggling at his skill. "Did I do good?"

"Oh you did fucking perfect, darling…" And he runs his sweaty hand through his hair, fringe sticking to his forehead.. "Can you bounce on it for me?"

Like he has to ask. Harry holds his weight on his knees as he lifts up, then starts bouncing on Louis's lap. Lifts his balls, leans back, giving the camera the best angle. "Oh fuck yes, oh fuck yes…!" It sounds wet and noisy and Louis loves it, moaning along with Harry's desperate cries. His cock slides in and out of his ass with force coming at every drop. Heavy, clenching, fast.

Louis holds his arm out to his right and points the phone to his side profile. He glances at it once to make sure the angle is right. Then whispers, "Give me a kiss, baby."

Harry bends down for an open-mouthed kiss, sloppy, moaning loud. They kiss slow, their heads perfectly in frame. Harry's hands cup Louis's face, his lavender nail polish looking pretty on the video. With another glance at his phone Louis starts fucking into Harry hard. And Harry cries out into his mouth, mewling with a smile, sucking on his bottom lip and seeking out his tongue. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…!" He holds on to the back of the couch, hips raised so Louis's strokes get more work done. 

Harry's one to gasp and moan loud. Louis's one to get chatty, voice feverish and chest heaving. "Doing so good, little one." And he's looking at his phone's camera again. The ginger beard along his jaw and cheeks contrast nicely with the red burning through his skin. The pricey private plane isn't a bad background either. His gaze is heavy like he can barely keep his eyes open. "Such a good job for me…"

The video records Harry's cock now, and Harry sits back and rolls his hips, grinding down against the girth of Louis's dick as he jerks himself off. "I wanna do good, wanna be your baby…" he babbles, looking into the phone's lense when Louis points it up. "Your little one…"

Louis can't imagine how hot Harry must be under his shirt and sweater, but his damp forehead gives him a hint. Is it gonna smell when he gets to do his performance? Doesn't wonder. He's got his hand on Harry's muscular thigh where it's twitching and flexing in its duties. Louis's practically melting under him. His legs feel weak but he can't keep them still. He moans, curses. But most importantly, he praises. "Sweet little one… So fucking lovely, baby…" And he is. Impossible to get tired of saying it.

It gets Harry bouncing on him again, his curls bouncing with him. Fucking himself with eyebrows curved up and moans gone pitchy. "Feels good…!"

"Yeah? God, that ass feels fucking amazing…" Leaning back again, full shot of Harry's body jumping down on his cock on his screen. "Look how you're riding me."

"I love it… Love how you take care of me, Lou… Love how you fuck me…" Harry whimpers. It's driving Louis mad that he's being responsive like this. A tiny baby, sluttiest vixen in a pastel grandma sweater and angel curls.

Louis knows he won't last. "Bust a load for me, baby," he begs. He wants that money shot on video— it always has to happen before him. "Cum all over me chest."

He knew Harry would be obedient, but he didn't expect him to be so hasty. "Yes yesyesyes…!"

Harry cums within seconds of Louis pleading. Perfect execution— he shoots all over Louis's stomach and tattooed chest. There's the first money shot. "Oh fuck yeah…" The sight sends Louis closer to the edge. How the tight squeeze of Harry's fist slides his foreskin all the way over the slit as cum drips onto Louis's belly. Still riding like a good boy, he trembles on top of his body, skin feverish to the touch.

But his hole is what's driving Louis right over the edge. "Fuck, oh fuck, _fuck_ …!" Because Harry's orgasm makes him throb on the inside, squeezing around Louis's cock. It's impossible to hold out. His eyes glued to the screen, to the spot where the action's about to start. 

A tap to Harry's ass and Harry knows to lift off. Can't help whining at the emptiness he's left with once Louis's cock slides out. He sits back down on his lap and watches Louis jerk himself off furiously, the head pointing exactly where Harry wants.

"Fuck fuck _fuck_ **_fuck_ **…!"

Louis groans as he cums, hips thrusting up as he spurts all over Harry's sweater. There's the other money shot. The one Harry was looking forward to most. He's grinning as he looks down, hands running up and down his thighs as he rolls his hips. "Give it to me, Lou…" Breathless. "Get your cum all over me…" It's a nice spray, like it always is. The knitted baby chick, words, and collar all get their share, his pubes getting the last of it. Louis cums hard but not for too long. And finally his body goes lax, spent and satisfied on the couch.

"That's a nice look on you," Louis chuckles, breathless as he jerks the last of his orgasm from his flushed, pink cock. "Think it's better than your pearls."

Harry mewls, fingers tracing around the cum clinging to the sweater. "Wish I could leave it on, wear it out…"

Louis grins, moving his phone to Harry's face. "One day, baby."

Harry just bites his lip, shows off his pretty pink face for the video. And when he sees the phone brought down beside them again, lense pointing to his torso, he knows to push his chest out.

It's usually Harry's job, but this time Louis pulls his body close to him so he can suck the cum right off his sweater. Louis's tongue dragging over the letters and over the artwork, right up to the collar. It's comforting in a way. The knitting is so soft and his cum is still warm. Harry runs his fingers through his wispy hair, moaning as he gives his sensitive cock some extra tugs.

Louis lets himself rest against the back of the couch now. And the camera has to catch it all again. Harry's face, his sweater, his cock, the drops of Harry's cum on his body. Tired cinematographer, work coming to a closing.

"Think you got it all out?" Harry asks as he touches himself.

"Probably not."

"Good."

Cutest little giggle. When Louis moves the phone away at their side again, Harry drops his weight forward for prompt kisses, perfectly captured on video. They both have to look into the lense after, Harry cuddled up to Louis's bare chest. Leading protagonists of their dirty picture. Feels like a final bow.

"How long you think until we land?"

Louis turns his head to press his lips to Harry's cheek. "Not long." Kissy. "You less nervous about your gig now, little one?"

"I wasn't nervous." Harry pouts. "Just horny."

Louis starts to laugh, eyes squinted with a crinkle. Harry can never help but join too. 

And that's usually how these little cinematic pieces end. With laughs and little kisses, sticky skin, stupid jokes from stupid boys.

Harry really does get nervous before every public performance. It's embarrassing to admit, 10 years swimming in the music scene and still terrified of the dive. Professional insecurity is seldom admitted with this Aquarius. Luckily he has a patient Capricorn to indulge in his fantasy of mental stability— and just about everything else. Harry's his most delicate little one. If his needs aren't being tended to, Louis feels just as unsatisfied as Harry does. The reward is always shared. 

Especially when it involves sex.

"What do you think of this sweater?"

Harry shoves his phone in Louis's face as they walk to baggage claim. "Oh that one's sick," Louis tells him. "That one's really cool."

"I think it's cute."

"It is! Reminds me of a, um… like, a primary school teacher. It's fucking adorable, actually."

"Well good, because I'm getting it next week. For rehearsals, in New York. The Today Show and, like… a couple other, um… things. Or, one thing, I don't know."

"Will I be fucking a load in your ass while you wear that as well? "

"That's disgusting!"

"So yes."

"Of course."

  
  



End file.
